


SHORELINES

by Makinguptoit



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makinguptoit/pseuds/Makinguptoit
Summary: HOSIE as Hades & Persephone.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 56
Kudos: 143





	1. FLOWER GIRL

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my previous works, but I could not stop myself.  
> i have no idea what this is, so?

It has always been eccentric for her to be here on earth and even then, she does it every six months to be exact. She walks through the mortals and it gives her a rush, a weird one, something that makes her feel powerful. She can see how their lives revolve around the small things and how their lives end running behind these small things, every day is a chase. There was a time when she wanted to have it, well, a part of her still does, this is why she asked Zeus to allow her to visit Earth every six months. Sometimes, when he is in a good mood, he lets her visit during the holidays like Christmas too. The only condition is, she has to meet with him on her every visit. 

He has disguised himself well enough among the mortals, or fellow humans, as he likes to call them. He runs a school here and goes by the name Dr. Saltzman.

“Hey, I am Hope, here to see Dr. Saltzman.” She gives a smile to Emma, who works for Zeus, she really does not have any idea of what kind of being her boss is, it is entertaining to some point.

“Sure, he is waiting for you.” Here is the thing, Zeus can sense her on Earth, until or unless she asks Poseidon to help her, she can’t hide herself from him.

“Ah, isn’t it my favorite underworld god?” He says just as she walks in.

“I am the only one.” She rolls her eyes and sits on the chair putting her feet on the table.

“I see, you are making yourself comfortable.”

“You know I just came here to tell to fulfill the condition; I have no desire to see your old face.”

“Keep telling that to yourself, how about we spar? You know polish your skills?” He suggests, she might never admit but she was looking forward to it, no matter their differences or the things they have done to each other, sparing is something their bond relies on.

“You know I can’t heal on Earth; we will be of same level. Is this your way of trying to win once in your pathetic life?” She has always been bitter, but he knows it and is used to it.

“We will see about that.”

“Sure.” She stands up and so does he.

They walk into the forest, to keep the mortals safe, she hates how he cares more about them than her but that is okay because she doesn’t want to feel vulnerable, and Zeus has never made her feel like that, intentional or well, unintentional.

They spar, it is hard she won’t lie, but she manages to keep up with him, they fight for an hour before she manages to strangle him. He hits his back on the floor when she sits on him and presses his neck with her arm making it hard for him to breath.

“Surrender?” She asks with a smirk.

“Surrender,” he replies holding his hands up.

They both stand up and he pats on her back, “I see you still have it in you.”

“And you don’t.” They walk back to his office.

“Here, have this.” He hands her a small potion and she eyes him.

“I know you cannot heal here on earth, so three sips and you will be back as new. “

“Oh, thanks.” She still is not sure of him.

“Come on drink up.” He motions his hand towards the potion urging her to drink.

“I would like to eat something first.”

“As you wish.”

“Goodbye, _Dr. Saltzman. _” She says mockingly.__

__“Goodbye, Hades.” He nods his head laughing before going back to his office._ _

__She walks out of the school, despise the differences between them, she always looks forward to meeting him, there past is dark but everything is when it comes to her. She really wants to eat something though, she remembers Penelope telling her about a restaurant that played country music and served awesome food, no doubt the food here too does not affect her but she likes the taste new things. She walks in to the restaurant, she hates how everyone noticed her just as she entered and were following her with their eyes, she walks in the corner and calls for the waiter._ _

__“Oh wow, did dad let go off your leash?” You got to be kidding her, Hermes of all people found her here._ _

__“Name your business.” She does not even look up to her._ _

__“Oh, come on Hadey, don’t be rude.” She takes a seat beside her._ _

__“You know I hate that name, Elizabeth.”_ _

__“So, you do know how to pronounce my name.”_ _

__“The one that you use as a disguise? I do not understand your and your father’s obsession with blending in with the humans. There is nothing common between us.”_ _

__“There is one thing.” She took the menu from her hand and starts looking through it._ _

__“What?” Call it curiosity or that she kind of like Elizabeth as her friend._ _

__“Love.” She replies still not looking at her. Hope grabs the menu from her hand making her look at her with a frown, “Of all people, I did not expect you to be this stupid.”_ _

__“You will come around, when you will meet ‘the one’” She says with air quotes and Hope sighs, “Yeah, good luck to me to find them in the Underworld.”_ _

__“Don’t be a sad puppy, more reason for you to spend your life having fun.” Elizabeth winks and Hope groans, if you don’t know what is Elizabeth’s idea of having fun, it is fucking every hot guy you could get your hands on, good thing Hope prefers girls anyways._ _

__“So, any news I should be aware of?” She asks her, if you want news who’s better than the messenger, and it benefits when the said messenger is your friend._ _

__“I see, did Dear Father not tell you?”_ _

__“You know him, he hardly does, afraid I will insist to stay.”_ _

__“I will tell you but you did not hear it from me. Do we have a deal?”_ _

__“You know me, I don’t.” She plays innocent. Well, she also doesn’t have anyone to tell that apart from Penelope._ _

__“So, there is a demon roaming on earth, precisely, the one who hunts down selfless people and pure of heart.”_ _

__“No wonder you are not afraid of him.” She hits at the right time with a laugh._ _

__“Ha-ha, very funny.”_ _

__“So, who is he after?”_ _

__“That is the fun part, dad has not told anyone, and to add that the person themselves do not know because it smells fear.” Lizzie tell her amazed by the fact, where as it is a dangerous thing according to her._ _

__“Zeus is willing to take the risk?” She asks unbelievably, she will never understand him._ _

__“I mean he has to.”_ _

__“That’s stupid.”_ _

__“Also, it does not affect you, you do not know anyone like that. And as far as I am concerned, I might have a pure heart but I am not selfless.” She shrugs, only she can admit that._ _

__“Trust me, the people I know are far from selfless.”_ _

__“Come on, you will meet one.”_ _

__“I hope not, anyways I need to go.”_ _

__“Where?”_ _

__“Penelope asked me to bring her flowers, she wants to make a potion.” She explains._ _

__“Oh, I know someone who can help you, here, have this card.” She swipes the card towards her and Hope sees it, it has a flower design with a name ‘Josie’s flower shop’._ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__“When I am not?” Hope hates how she is right._ _

__“See you on your next vacation.” Lizzie calls out after her and she smiles._ _

__She takes a napkin before leaving and wraps it on her arm, which was bleeding from her fight with Zeus._ _

__She gets in a taxi to go to the flower shop, so much for ‘in Rome do as Romans do.’ When she reaches there, it is a flower shop near a huge garden and she can smell the scents just as she gets out of the car, she inhales deeply, ‘Flowers are connected to souls.’ Penelope’s words, not hers. She walks into the shop and starts looking for the owner or the workers. She sees an old lady, who is probably a customer waiting for someone with a smile, so she does too._ _

__“I am sorry Delila for delay, I just went to get them fresh for my favorite customer.” She hears the most beautiful voice before she sees the most beautiful person she has ever seen, the girl that walks in could not be a mortal, it was not possible, is she Aphrodite? Nah, she has seen her. Was she one of her daughters? But she has met all of them. She is staring, she knows, she should not, but she is.  
“How may I help you?” The girls ask her with a smile. And she smiles involuntarily, her eyes are brown, but not complete brown, the brown that feels like the one in deer’s eyes, the brown with a shade of yellow, a brown that matches………. honey._ _

__“Excuse me? How may I help you?” Just like that she embarrassed herself in front of a mortal. A small blush creeps on her face._ _

__“I uh, I need flowers.” She gulps, so much for being a god._ _

__“Of course, you do, which ones?” The girl chuckles._ _

__“Plumerias.”_ _

__“Wow, beautiful choice.” The girl says and she wants to say that they are not for her but she wants to keep that compliment, even though she says that to every customer._ _

__The girls walks to her right and they are standing adjacent as she collects the flowers, and Hope is looking at her more like admiring her, she is lean, a little taller than her, her hair dark just complimenting her complexion, she bites her lips and Hope’s heart skips a beat, if she had one._ _

__Suddenly there is a loud crash, the roof of the flower shop falls and the girl is hit by one of the pieces, a black shadow appears with a screeching sound, she puts her hands on her ears to stop the voice from hurting her head, trouble follows her, no pun intended. The shadow does not even look at her and goes for the girl but Hope stands in the way, the shadow throws her away with one swing and she hits the opposite wall of the shop, spreading the flowers, a perfect death bed. She can not heal here, she does not have her powers on Earth, shit. But if this is the demon, and this person is the one with a selfless and pure heart she can not let him consume her, she needs to do something., she need to do it now, like right now._ _

__She takes a deep breath and runs to take the girl before the demon could reach her, she picks her in bridal style and the Earth explodes opening a path for her, she jumps with the girl, that is the only way that comes in her mind to escape the demon at that moment._ _


	2. YOU ARE ZEUS' DAUGHTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to abandon this one, just needed some time.  
> Hope you like it.

Hope placed the girl on her bed, who had already healed, she now knew that the girl was not just a mere mortal. She put a strand back of her hair, she was still unconscious. She looked so peaceful and Hope felt her heart ache at the fact that she had brought such a bright person to the realm of darkness, but it was to protect her. She was still staring at her when Penelope walked in.

“I found out that you came, did you bring…………?” Penelope stops mid-sentence looking at her and then the girl, she did it a few a times with her mouth agape before she said “Explain?”

“I-uh-I helped her, she was attacked by a demon, I thought she was a mortal but apparently she isn’t.” She replied.

“YOU DON’T KNOW HER?” Her eyes wide as she shouted in surprise.

“Am I supposed to?” She just shrugged in response.

“You don’t know her? She is Persephone, the goddess of spring, without her the human population won’t be having greenery and their veggies.” She explained.

_Oh._

“How do you know her?” She asked curiously as per she didn’t.

“Well, we met at a party and one thing led to another but you know me, I am not into commitments.” Penelope said and even though she said it was not a big a deal but Hope can see past her, or probably it was Hope, who would have never for the life of her let away a girl like Persephone go, that was something huge to think when she barely even knows the girl.

“You sure about that?”

“No, of course not.” That’s the right answer.

“You do know her father is Zeus; she probably hates you.”

“Hermes doesn’t hate me.” they are siblings they should have at least this one thing in common.

“She used to.”

That’s right Hermes used to hate her for who she was, just because of the stories Zeus had spread about her, he did so, so that people would be afraid of her on earth, he did so that she would be compelled not to go there, and now that is the only thing people know about her, that she is the dark lord of the underworld, who should be feared otherwise you will be doomed, while Zeus is the one they worship for good fortune, his pathetic need to be loved and appreciated by people.

It’s not like she hates it completely, it helps her with her abandonment issues and the fact that she appreciates her solitude. Some part of her believes it too, that she is the evil that should be hated and kept hidden, she loathes herself too.

“What are you going to do about her?” Penelope asks.

“I don’t know yet. But I cannot let her go and have her killed.”

“Well, good luck with that, I have a business to attend so I am going to the Mortal Realm.”

“You cannot leave me in these trying times.”

“Hah, watch me.” Penelope says as she leaves, well, that was not good, she already found it difficult to talk to people, let alone with someone she had a crush on, wait a minute, did she say a crush? She must be losing her mind.

She walks out the room after taking her clothes to change, she goes to another room, not to brag but being a lord of the underworld, comes with the perks of a huge palace, but she prefers her room, which is occupied now. She takes a shower and just as she gets back, she sees Hermes? Who is sitting on the bed, she regrets giving her the privilege of coming here when she wishes to?

“That’s it, I am revoking your ticket of underworld.” Obviously she is not going to do that, Elizabeth is one of her few friends.

“As if you can.”

“Two times in a day, are you in love with me?”

“In your dreams. Care to explain why you abducted my sister?”

“Care to explain why you sent me to her?” Two can play a game.

“I had a doubt that she is the one the demon was after but I was not sure and could not have asked her because then she would have known about the demon who would have tracked her through her fear.” She explained looking down as she was guilty. So she was right, Elizabeth knew and she did it intentionally.

“What if I had not been there?” Hope asked as she walked to get a drink from the shelf and pours it into two glasses.

“I hoped you would be, I was keeping an eye on her, that’s how I found out you took her too.” She would have never guessed it, she caring about someone else, well it should not be this surprising though, she knows her and she knows that Elizabeth is not the person people think she is, she is way more better than most of them.

“I was not going to let the demon hurt her, I will let her go when she wakes up.” Hope hands her the drink and sits beside her, she loves how they always meet when they are eating or drinking.

“That is one of the reasons I am here, you cannot tell her about the demon and you cannot let her go.” Elizabeth says as if she is requesting, that is new, she only commands.

“Are you insane? I cannot keep her here without her will.” And that is what it is, Hope will never do it, have someone spend time in the Underworld without their will when they do not even deserve it, this is not what she does.

“I am just a messenger, Zeus sent me, but if you ask me this is one of the few times I agree with him, you have to keep her here until we find a way to kill the demon, even a powerful entity like Zeus cannot fight him.” Lizzie drinks the whiskey in one swig.

“This is a shit show.” Hope does the same, she needs to feel the burn because of her new found information.

“Tell me about it.” It seems that she has accepted it, she knows well enough that Hermes might not despise her but she sure as hell despises the underworld and she would have never let her sister stay here if it were not for her own good, that makes it even worse because if she trust Elizabeth she needs to accept her request, it is going to be hard for Josie but it sure in not going to be easy for her either.

“I brought supplies.” She points towards a beg that seem like it has Persephone’s belongings and Hope sighs, what a way to cheer her up.

“I don’t want to do that.”

“Think of the greater good Hope, you always have.” Elizabeth gets up and pats on her shoulder before she leaves and Hope is left alone with her thoughts, she has choice to make, or was it already made by Zeus like he always does, he always chooses on her behalf, always imposes his decisions on her her under the guise of the good he is trying to achieve, she gets a bitter taste in her mouth thinking about it.

Indeed Hope has always thought about the greater good, that was why she was the god of underworld, disconnected with everyone and alone apart from some people that she allowed to visit, she did it so that Zeus did not have to leave his family and well Poseidon had a child to take care of too. She closes her eyes and sighs, she need to find another way, it is not going to work like this, she is still thinking about it when someone shakes her, she takes the hand and pulls the person on the bed, pushing their hands over their head and sitting on top of them.

“OW!!!!!!!” 

It’s Josie, struggling to get away from her grip.

“Leave me.” She struggles underneath her.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to escape from your hold.”

“You won’t be able to.”

That is when she stops struggling and they both look at each other, it sure is a compromising position but Hope does not mind at all. She could see Josie clearly and she looks appealing underneath her, she gets a nudge in her stomach and she falls on the bed beside Josie, she realizes she need to control her thoughts about Josie, it is not like her to have feelings or feel giddy just because of simple touch, she is the goddess of the underworld, she can not fall weak, feelings are weakness, they bound you, make you limited and she does not want to be any of those things, it took her long time to be where she is today, she cannot let anyone take away that.

“See, I did.” Josie mocks her sitting up and she smiles at her.

“Congratulations.” She retorts back.

“Come on, we need to go.”

“Where?” She is confused, was they supposed to be somewhere she did not know about?

“Are you usually this dumb? Or did they hit you in head?” Josie is looking at her head to find if she was bleeding and she rolls her eyes.

_Seriously?_

“We need to go, before our kidnapper comes back.” She holds her hand and Hope looks down where their hands meet, Josie is looking at her cautiously.

“Do you know who I am?” Her voice is not more than a whisper.

“Yeah, you are the one who saved me.”

“Persephone, do you know my name?” She is firmer this time.

“No?” It is Josie’s turn to be nervous.

“I am Hades and I brought you here, you were not kidnapped.” She explains and she could sense her words making their way to Josie, its her smile at first that falters, then her hands move from where they were holding hers, and then she stands up from the bed taking a step back, her eyes glistening and her face carrying a look of betrayal.

“Why?” Hope has never felt a word hurt more than a knife, it sure did, this one did, not the word but the way it was spoken, by the person it was spoken.

_I had to save you from the demon._

“Because I wanted to.” Her voice gets colder than she intends to.

“But why me?”

_Because you are one of the purest people and I could not for the life of me would have let anything happen to you._

“Zeus is your father.” It was the safest way to answer, she won’t ask anymore questions, everyone knows how Zeus and Hades hold a grudge against each other.

“I have lived my whole life like a prisoner in my mother’s cage under the guise of keeping me safe for the welfare of mankind, this is the time for once in my life she allowed to have chance at a normal life, I won’t let you ruin it for me.” Josie sounds almost pleading, if she had not her reasons Hope would have let her go that very instant.

“What are you going to do about it?” She stood from her position on bed and walked towards her, closing all the distance between them and challenging her with her eyes, it has started feeling like she has finally found it, one thing that makes her weak, one thing that catches her breath, but she did not know it would be something this ordinary, Persephone’s doe-brown eyes. She was still admiring their beauty, trying hard to keep her cool in front of Josie, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she shut her eyes but didn’t cry in pain, because she does not know how to do it, or she is not sure if someone will come to rescue her even if she did cry in pain. She looks down to see her fresh clothes getting covered in gold liquid because of a knife, Josie stabbed her? But she would not have been able to hurt her, how did she do it? She was still thinking when Josie shoved her and ran out of the room, Hope fell down on her knees. She takes a few breaths to calm herself, she collects herself and then she pulls out the knife, it is not an ordinary one, it is a cursed one, she should have known.

She throws the knife on the floor and runs behind Persephone, it is not safe for her to roam in the Underworld, she might get into trouble, hell, she will get into trouble or even get hurt. She needs to find her, she follows her smell, it is nothing like the Underworld usually has, it is soft and soothing and Hope is becoming addicted to it. She walks around with one of her hand still on the wound, leaving blood droplets on the floor, Penelope will be having a fit of laughter right now if she saw her. Hope finally sees Josie who is about to get out of the palace, which is not something good, she enchants a spell and Josie freezes in her tracks and then loses her consciousness. Well, that was the only way to do it, she takes her to her room, for the second time that day.


	3. At least you are not hostile to my dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby steps? anyone?

Hope changes into a new pair of clothes and wears her cloak that she usually wears in the palace. She did not heal but she applied some bandages Penelope has made for her. She has enemies, a lot of them, but a few friends were all she needed. Her enemies try to hurt her in all the ways possible, that is why Penelope has been adamant on producing such things that helped her. That girl has been her friend for a long time and she might never say it to her but her friendship means a lot to her. 

She walks into her room where Josie is resting, she will be up in a while, Hope had not performed a strong spell. She looks calm, Hope looks at her forehead where there was a little cut as she had fell on the floor but it was all healed now, thanks to Penelope’s herbs. She looks at Persephone for a while, her delicate features imitate the innocence in her eyes. It’s impossible, Hope thinks, how could someone affect someone in just a small span of time. She would have never believed it, if it weren’t for her herself going through this. All of sudden, she has this urge to protect and preserve her and to come to it, Persephone hates her is just beyond her. Hope takes a book and sits on the arm chair still admiring her from a far. The books is interesting, so she gets involved in it. 

It was late, Penelope should be back by now but you can never be sure with that girl. Hope goes to make some dinner for Josie. She is really grateful that Penelope is not here. The god of underworld making dinner for someone would be the funniest thing in her life and she would never let her live it down, which would not be quite good for her immortal self. <£/p>

Josie wakes up a little tired, probably because of the spell Hades had casted upon her or the fact that she had not eaten anything for god knows how long, pun intended. She gets up and for the first time looks around, when she had first woken up, her main focus was running away from this place. But now that she knows that she is in underworld, it won’t be easy for her to leave. She needs to come up with a plan, for which she will have to know this place completely. She sees that the bed was huge, she seems quite small for the bed, which could fit like a four people of her appearance. Then, she sees a complete wall with a glass window, covered with curtains. 

_Seriously? Who would like to have a huge view of the outside of the underworld, perhaps Hades?_

There is a book shelf too, a table with papers and records, and a table to dine as well. The whole room gives dark and lonely vibes. There are a few paintings too, some of them are dark, some represent the underworld whereas some are hard to depict. One of them, catches her eye and it is of a horse and a woman. She wonders the stories behind these paintings. 

She is amidst admiring the room when a dog walks into the room, apparently with three heads. The dog runs to her and she gets down onto her knees to caress him, he is cute, fluffy even, although some people might disagree with her. She hugs him and he fits completely in her long arms, she smiles closing her eyes, it feels so good to hug him, she kind of needed it. 

Hope walks in to her room with a tray of food and water, she sees Josie caressing Cerberus. She loves her dog; Josie caressing Cerberus is her favorite sight from now on. She is smiles, a genuine one. 

“Traitor.” She says and Josie looks up to her as well as Cerberus. 

“I was looking for you, you have not had your dinner yet.” Hope says placing the tray in her hand on the table. Cerberus runs towards her and nudges her leg, she leans down to caress him a little, “I have kept the food in the kitchen, go have some.” The dog barks with happiness and runs out of the room. 

“I see, at least you are not hostile to my dog.” Hope says to Josie, who is standing with her arms crossed and is glaring at her. 

“He is better than you.” It hurts, it shouldn’t, but it does. Apparently, the fact that she is used to such words, hurts more than that. 

“I am glad you are making friends.” She mocks. “You know you can ask; I know there is something you want to.” 

“What’s his name?” 

_Wow. Does this girl ever cease to surprise her?_

“Cerberus, he guards the gates.” Hope says setting the table for her. “I brought you some food.” 

“What makes you think I will eat anything you made?” Josie’s stomach growls a little and she smirks. 

“Come have some, it will give you power to fight with me, I mean if you think you can.” She takes a step back motioning for her to come sit. Josie walks to the table and sits down. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” She asks her accusingly. 

_Was she afraid Hope will poison her?_

“I did not think you would like that?” She looks down, she really did not think that someone who hated her with passion would ever prefer to dine with her. A part of her holds herself responsible, for having Josie captive in a place like Underworld, and she regrets it deeply. 

“I need to make sure you are not planning on killing me.” Josie says slowly, almost as if she did not mean to.  
_This girl is quite confusing for Hope’s taste._

“Oh, I know a lot more fun ways to kill you rather than just poisoning you.” She retorts. 

“Humor me.” She moves the chair a little back motioning for her to sit. 

They share dinner in silence, Hope does not know what to say. She has never known to be honest, not big on conversations, unless it was sarcasm or spite, that was more of her forte. She looks at Josie, who is having dinner silently as well, looking down in her plate. She licks her lips and the butterflies in Hope’s stomach try to make her feel something, but she settles on drinking water instead. 

“I, uh, I have your clothes, you could change if you want.” She says after a while. She is afraid of Persephone’s reaction to say the least. _How is she going to explain how she got her things?_

“How did you get them? Did you invade my apartment? Are you insane? Do you have any idea what consent is?” Josie, who was eating calmly just a few seconds ago is now shouting at her as she stands up making her chair fall behind her. Hope grimaces a little at the sound. Honestly, Hope is very much aware of what is consent is and respects it. 

“I thought you would like that.” She did not, she knew she would hate, anyone would, but what was the point in playing well, when she had to pretend to be evil, which a part of her yells that _she is._

“Get out.” Hope wants to say that she has no right to do say it to her, that this is her room and she is a captive, but she did not, she could not. No one else has ever dared to speak to her in such a tone or command her but she let Josie, a part of her surrendered to that woman, it was concerning to say the least. Hope walks out of the room without even looking once at Josie. 

She goes out of the palace on her horse, its night time but she is the god of the underworld, even the darkest souls of this place fear her. She rides and rides for long, she has no idea where she is planning to go, so she rides to the farthest place, to the only place that provides her some peace in this dark world. It is a garden with beautiful flowers, the flowers are rare and are not found anywhere else. 

This place is the only reminder that she is not a prisoner here, that she is not of the evil souls that abide here as a punishment. The flowers are bright even at night, she gets off of her horse, and lays down on the grass. The grass is cold, just like her, the irony. She breathes and closes her eyes; the events of the entire day catch up to her. She really needs to find a way to kill the demon as soon as possible, she has to do the research thoroughly. Somehow, she knows that she is the only one that can do it, being a powerful god and all that. She lies there with her eyes closed and nothing but her thoughts and loneliness. 

Hope opens her eyes after a long time, still in the meadow, she rubs her eyes as she sits up. Sometimes, she envied the other gods and humans because of their ability of falling asleep. Although she has spent a lot of time at the meadow, it was morning now. She gets up and walks to her horse. 

“Carter, I hope I haven’t fallen down your standards at least.” She caresses him and rides back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it.


	4. I cannot help you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I am a little late.  
> But like it's 2:30 am where I live so it's a win I guess.

Hope rides back to the palace next day. She did not go in her room, no she did not have the courage to face Josie. So, she goes to the library for some research. She sends food through one of her servants to Josie and makes sure that Cerberus guards her and keeps an eye on her. 

She spends the entire day and half of the next one at the library. She knows that she will find out if there is any emergency or she is required, but for right now, no one can enter the library. She has gathered some information about the demon, when Penelope walks in. That woman has everything her way, she must have threatened the guards to let her in.

“Someone has been busy.” She comments as she walks in.

“Yeah, well not everyone has no responsibilities to fulfil like you.” She replies.

“No need to come at me, what got you all messed up?” She motions towards her state.

“Well, when you are Hades, that comes with the package.” Penelope walks towards her taking the book from her hand about the demon that she was reading.

“Did you come across it? Legend says it is a very dangerous one, it always gets its target.” She comments.

“You know about it? Yeah, I came across the demon.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t come after you, he always goes for the pure of heart and selfless-“ Penelope stops mid-sentence as she connects the dots. She is very clever and has a way with riddles. Her eyebrows raise as she further says, “Oh, so that’s why Persephone is still in our poor guest house.” Hope nods and rolls her eyes at her choice of words. 

“Did you talk to her? How did it go?” She asks.

“Yeah, I did talk to her and let’s just say it didn’t go well.” She is playing with a paper weight.

“I see, I reckon you did not explain the actual cause to her for her own safety.” Hope nods in yes.

“You can, um, talk to her? Keep her company, I don’t want her to feel alone.”

“You don’t want her to feel alone and here you are slumped in this god-forbid how old library. I must say I am really glad I am an immortal to live up to the day Hades is afraid of someone.” She sits beside her.

“I am not afraid, she just does not like me, I am fulfilling the wishes of my _guest._ ” Hope bites back.

“Oh now, are we? Okay, I will see, pay her a visit but I am not staying here much, unlike what you like to think, I actually have duties to fulfil.”

“Thanks.” Hope says as Penelope stands and is about to leave before she says, “Pay me in cash.” She smiles at her friend’s words.

-

Penelope knocks on the door before she hears a “Come in.” She walks into the room and sees Josie reading a book.

“Pen? What a pleasant surprise?” her face lights up as she stands to hug her. But her smile fades away when she asks, “Are you being held a captive here as well?”

“No, uh, I am friends with Hades.” She looks down as she can sense the disappointment in Josie’s eyes.

“Does she even know what friends are?”

“Trust me, she does. But let’s not talk about that. How are you?” Penelope says taking a seat.

“I don’t know, I mean, how could I? I spent my entire life in my mother’s prison, that she calls a house with her full chest and the only chance I got of my freedom was taken away because of a god knows how old feud between Hades and Zeus.”

“I have spent some time here, and if you ask me it is not a much bad temporary abode.” Okay, that was the best Penelope could say about this place, for a free spirit like her, this place sure sucks. But for someone who is new here, there are plenty of things to explore.

“That is because you are friends with Hades, I on the other hand am her enemy or a captive. I am not sure what she prefers.” She says rolling her eyes.

“Did she say such thing to you?” Penelope knows her friend can go overboard sometimes.

“Well, she did say that I cannot leave the underworld because I am ‘Zeus’ daughter’” Josie air quotes her last words.

_Stupid Hope._ Penelope mumbles.

“What?” 

“Ah, nothing I was just saying that you should try to negotiate with her. I mean, she has to.” She recoils before Josie has a chance.

“Of course, she has to.” She has a determination in her eyes and now Penelope is afraid for her friend.

“Hmm.” She swallows and nods.

“But I don’t know where the hell she is, this place is so big I am afraid I will get lost and will not find my way back.” Josie says worriedly.

“She was doing some research in the library.” She blurts and _shit._ She was not supposed to. She is so dead.

“Oh, thank you so much pen, you are a life saver. Now, I am going to show that Hades who I actually am.” She stands up from her seat.

“Yeah, good, awesome. You do that and I will be on my way.”

“Can’t you take me with you?” She pouts and Penelope thinks that it must have taken all of Hope’s power to lie to Josie.

“I can’t and trust me, it is for your own good.” She walks to Josie places her hand on her shoulder and leaves after giving a small squeeze.

-

Josie gets out of the room after a while and she sees Cerberus waiting outside, _Great, she has left her pet dog for me._ She needs to find the library. She thinks for a while before a plan comes into her mind. She goes inside the room again and brings out a book.

She leans toward Cerberus and makes him sniff the book. “Do you know where can I find another book?” She knows anywhere else she would be thought crazy but this is underworld, and she is pretty sure Cerberus is not just an ordinary dog. He barks, as if to ask her to follow and she grins before starting to follow her.

After taking some turns and passing many rooms, she reaches a huge double door guarded by two guards. When she tries to get in, one of the guards says, “No one is allowed inside.”

The hell she cares. She needs to find a way to get in because the guards look way stronger than her and she simply cannot get through them.

-

Hope was still trying to find a way to fight the demon or get rid of it when she suddenly hears a noise coming right outside the library, shouts to be exact. She gets furious, she has spent an entire day searching for answers and had not rested or eaten anything, the last thing she needs is her own guards shouting over something mundane.

So, she storms out of the room in rage, “I asked you one thing. One thing and it was not to disturb me-“ She stops mid-sentence when she sees that the source of the noise were not her guards but Josie.

Perfect. Just perfect. 

It was the last thing she needed. Josie on her part is smirking as if she won or something, Hope exhales a little and looks at her quizzically. “I did not know that the Hades everyone seems to be afraid of was a coward.” Josie says looking at her perfectly manicured nails. 

Hope scoffs, “I think the isolation has got to your head.”

“Oh yeah? If that’s the case, no wonder you are like this.” She raises an eyebrow challenging her. Josie walks towards the library door but Hope cannot let her find out about the demon so she stops her. Hope curls her fingers around Josie’s ever so tender wrist, and no matter how many times she touches her, she does not think she will ever get used to the electricity that circulates through her over such a small gesture of a mere touch. Hope closes her eyes and exhales. 

“What do you want?” She ask.

“I am bored.” She says turning towards her. Josie’s eyes fall over her hands and Hope feels like she offended her or something, so she lets go of her hand abruptly.

“I am sorry.” She is looking everywhere but at Josie. Josie walks to her and stands right in front of Hope as if commanding her to look at her, so Hope complies and she has now lost the count of mistakes she has committed in her immortal life, but this one sure peak all of them. She looks directly into Josie’s eyes and she is mesmerized like she always does when it comes to Persephone.

Josie crosses her arms and says something like, “I don’t get you, one moment you are my captor and the second moment you are apologizing to me?”

But Hope is too far gone to notice anything, she is too busy admiring the delicate features of her face, even though she can sense that Josie is angry at her, but the red that follows Josie’s face as she is fuming matches the cream color of her skin. Hope involuntarily raises a hand to her face and cups her jaw, she is not surprised when Josie’s face is just as soft as her hands or probably more. She rubs her thumb over Josie’s cheek, who closes her eyes at the action. Hope is still in awe, she has seen a lot of beautiful creatures in her life, hell she has slept with Aphrodite’s daughter but this, this mundane action of just touching Persephone’s face is way more intimate than anything she has ever witnessed.

Josie gulps before opening her eyes, “What are you doing?” she says wetting her lips and just like that Hope is brought back. She moves her hand from her face as if it burned and takes a step back, then another.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help you.” She takes some more steps and gets inside the library shutting the door.


	5. Would you like to forget me?

Hope’s breath is ragged just as she closes the door, she starts pacing across the library. Hope starts working again, she needs to get Josie out of her head as soon as possible. She starts researching about the demon. Flipping the pages in hurry trying to find something interesting but in vain.

She looks at her hand, the same one she touched Josie with and it’s shaking. She can still sense the softness and delicacy of Josie’s skin. She has an urge to paint her but she is afraid she won’t do justice to her. She has only been witness to a small fraction of her. 

She wonders how it will feel to touch her everywhere, kiss her lips, lick the dip of her collar bones. She needs to get her thoughts in check. It’s getting out of her control.

It takes her an entire day to face Josie again, the only reason she does so is because she had mentioned that she was bored staying there. Hope walks to her room, at least it used to be her room before Josie. She is about to knock when she hears a beautiful sound.

_Josie is singing?_

She can hear the ukulele and a melodious voice that belongs to no one but Persephone. Hope decides to wait for a while before knocking. It sure seems an act of invasion of Persephone’s privacy but she could not help herself. Josie’s voice is so soothing that she is sure she has been blessed by Apollo. Hope sits down against the door.

_I wish life was more like piano keys,_  
 _I learned to play one,_  
 _When I was only thirteen,_  
 _Even the bad days would be called melodies,_  
 _And the goods days be symphonies._

Hope feels herself drifting off, but this is not sleep, she thinks she is high on Josie’s voice. Just as she is about to get off, the door clicks and there stands Josie with her arms crossed and her brows furrowed.

“Were you spying on me?” She asks, although her voice did not have any malice.

“No, no. Trust me, I wasn’t.” Hope says worriedly, standing up now.

“Okay, so what are you doing here?”

“I mean you said that you were bored, so I thought to take you somewhere.” She is looking down, nervous what would be Josie’s reaction. It sounded a lot better in her head now that she thinks of it.

“In underworld?” Josie asks surprised.

“Yeah?” Hope is rubbing her neck now.

“Okay.” Josie says closing the door behind her. Hope nods and starts walking, Josie soon catches up to her and starts walking beside Hope.

“I could give you a tour of the palace too but I did not know if you would like that or not, so I thought to take you somewhere that you’ll like.” This is the best she can to start a normal conversation with Persephone.

“And how do you know I will like that place?” 

“I don’t, it’s just a guess I think.”

“We’ll see.” 

Just as they reached the horses, Josie squealed and ran to the horses, “Oh we are going horse-riding! They are so pretty.” Hope’s horse snorts at being called pretty and she smiles a little.

“I mean yeah, we will have to ride to get there.” Hope reaches to her.

“Do you know how to ride horses?” 

“Oh, if it were for my mother, I would not have but MG taught me how to ride. We made sure that my mother did not find out. I still remember how much MG was worried every single time.” She tells Hope with a smile that Hope knows will never be on her face while thinking of her. She feels a pang of jealousy inside her.

Who was MG? Was he close to her? Did they have some sort of intimate relation? 

A bitter taste follows her mouth upon thinking about Josie’s relation with him or well, anyone.

As if Josie had read her thoughts, she says, “MG is my friend, he likes Lizzie. I used to help him to get in good books of Lizzie and in return he would teach me new things.”

Hope exhales a deep breath; she smiles a little too. “Yeah, Elizabeth is a work of an art. Its pretty hard to please that women.”

“You know Lizzie?” It was Josie’s turn to be distraught.

“Hmm, Zeus used to send her here every time he had a message for me.” Hope clarifies.

“Right.”

“What are their names?” Josie asks caressing the white one.

“The black one is Gunpowder and the white one is Juliet.”

“Why are their names so different?”

“Well, they are in contrast to each other, Gunpowder is fierce and Juliet is gentle.”

Hope helps Josie get on the white horse, who does so with a huge grin on her face. She herself gets upon Gunpowder, motioning her to follow her. They ride for a while, Hope always making sure that Josie is behind her, before they reached the meadow. Hope had a feeling that Josie would like it because well, she is _Persephone._

“Wow, its-uh-its ethereal.” Josie says getting off her horse. She has a look of daze in her face and her eyes are searching all of the area, as if a child in a toy shop.

“It sure is.” But Hope is not looking at the meadow, she is looking at the look on Josie’s face, which melts her heart. Hope gets off her horse and she notice that Josie is rubbing her arms probably feeling cold. Hope, who herself is used to the underworld did not even feel the change. She takes off her cloak and puts it upon Persephone. Josie looks at her quizzically before realizing what she was doing and gives her a small smile. She looks could in the cloak. She looks like, like she is her _Queen._

Wait. Where did that thought came from?

Although no doubt, Josie is a queen and should be treated like one. 

Persephone walks inside the meadows and Hope sees that all the flowers gloom as if it was not night time but mid-day. Persephone was like sunshine to them, they all followed her and Hope could not believe her eyes. She saw as Josie touched the dead flowers they were brought back to life, a part of her felt the same too.

Persephone keeps on walking through the meadows and Hope follows her. She feels like a teenager following her lover in the meadows. Persephone comes across the point where the river Styx and river Lethe meet. Hope’s breath hitches. Josie in her dazed, still high on the beautiful view of the meadow tried to touch the water but Hope is faster than her she swipes her away and catches her before she could get a single drop on her.

“What are you? Insane? If you touched a single drop, even I won’t be able to save you.” She shakes her shoulder a little trying to bring her to her senses.

“Who said I wanted to be saved?” She did not expect that, she thinks Josie herself didn’t. She sighs and lets go off her.

She starts walking away, hoping Josie would not try to repeat the same mistake. “Wait.” Josie sprints towards her and catches up to her.

“You are mad.” She points out.

“No, I am not.” 

“Yes, you are.”

“And how did you deduct that?”

“Oh, simply by the steam coming off of you.” She stops and so does Josie.

“Down here, where the river Styx and river Lethe meet then-“ She pauses.

“Then what?”

“One drop and a person forgets whatever they were ever, everything. Oblivion.”

“And there are souls who have chosen such fate.”

“Yes, to be honest, I respect and understand their decision. If I had the chance, I would have probably done the same.” She says looking down.

“Why would you want such thing?” Josie says like Hope had said something stupid.

“The past, the memories, even the present is not quite alluring to me.”

“Would like to forget me?” Persephone takes a step towards her and cups her jaw. Hades gulps, she almost takes a step back.

“No, not for the life of me.” Hades replies abruptly, not wasting a second. If Josie sensed the desperation in her voice, she did not mention it.

Josie touches a dead flower and it blooms again with her other hand. Hope follows the movements of her hand carefully, making sure that the hand on her jaw is not disturbed. It surely burns but a burn of soothing kind. It is the touch she has craved and now that she received it, her greedy self tells her that she wants more and more.

“See, no matter how hard it has been, we are always surrounded by beauty and life.” Hope agrees with Josie for the second time in that night, this time again, looking at her and not the flower. They sure have same ideas but about different things.

“What would you name it?” Josie asks kneeling down and caressing the flower. Hope does the same

"Josie, cause its beautiful and lively.” Josie blushes still looking at the flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes another one.  
> P.S Sorry for the failed attempt of the song.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Also, should i CONTINUE? 👉👈


End file.
